


The Professor and the Doctor

by Cxellover



Category: Doctor Who, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxellover/pseuds/Cxellover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Xavier finds himself meeting a man who is more than he seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Professor and the Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of short pieces about Xavier encountering different people from the Who-inverse during his time line. I am sticking to the movie because it was easiest that way

Charles had been out drinking. It had been a challenge from Basil St. John and he didn’t want to look like a wuss. Raven had departed early in disgust at the male posturing that had been going on in the pub. She warned Charles that he’d better sober up before coming home or she was going to make him sleep it off on the quad. Charles figured he could change her mind about it one way or another. But she had taken the bloody key with her so he couldn’t get into the rooms without her help.

He stood up and steadied himself to leave when he found himself confronted by a very strange man with two pints in his hands.

“Charles Xavier?”

Charles nodded.

The man put the pints down and held out his hand “I’m Dr. John Smith. It is a great pleasure to meet you. Care for a pint?”

Charles weighed his choices. Refuse a pint and be rather impolite or sit down with this obvious lunatic. He sat back down and shook the man’s hand politely. And his mind went to a very strange place. All of the sudden the man became many men but the same man. He saw a grandfather, a tramp, a dandy, a bohemian, a cricket player, a fool in his motley, a man who would be Merlin, a Victorian gentleman, a thug, and the on coming storm. And a word kept coming through Time Lord. Dr. Smith broke the connection and apologized “Sorry about that. Forgot how strong a telepath you are.”

Charles was stunned. This man knew what he was. How? He had been so careful.

“Here’s a pint. Drink up my good man.”

Charles mechanically reached for the glass and took a long sip. He looked carefully at the man. He could disappear into a crowd without out really a by your leave even for his slightly eccentric dress. Bow ties had gone out of style a while ago. But the jacket was a very nice tweed jobbies. Charles gave a tentative push at the man who thought right back to him

‘ah-ah. Very naughty trying to pick through my brain. Believe me it is not a place you would care to be.’

‘So why are you here?’ Charles thought back ‘Why me?’

‘Because Charles you are important to the future or rather if you continue the path you are on, you will be. And I like to meet people before they come into their own. They seem more….real.’

Charles tried to shake the booze from his brain and make sure he wasn’t just passed out in the streets somewhere.

‘No I’m here and you are here. Want me to walk you home?’

Charles finished the pint and tried to stand up only to find his legs rather useless. He saw a very sad expression pass over the Doctor’s face and saw himself sitting in a wheelchair talking to the US Senate about Mutation.

“Up you get” said the Doctor and he helped Charles to his feet. Charles used the man for support to get out of the emptying bar. Touching him released a cascade of images that made little to no sense. Then the Doctor just shut him down.

“Now Charles, we don’t want to be impolite do we? No poking around in my head without permission.”

Charles nodded and the two men lurched off to his college. They snuck by the staff with very little problem. A gentle push from Charles and they were looking the other direction. They made it all the way up to Charles’ room and got to the door.

“Oh Damn” said Charles.

“What’s wrong?” asked the Doctor.

“My sister has the key and she threatened to make me sleep on the quad if I showed up…”

“Like this?”

Charles gave a drunken nod.

The Doctor grinned a disarming grin “I have a solution.”

“Lock pick?”

“Sonic Screwdriver” and the Doctor pulled a strange looking cylindrical devise out of his pocket and hit a button. There was a high pitch hum and Charles heard the lock turn to open.

“That’s rather handy.”

“I know. Can’t go any where without it.” He stood there in a moments thought and said, “Charles, I want to tell you something that is rather important or will be down the road I think. Don’t give up. You will find yourself in some rather tricky situations but how you respond to them will make you the man I believe you will be.”

“You are such a strange little man.” Then an image came into Charles’ head without his trying and he knew that the man standing next to him was not a man but something so alien he had a hard time grasping the concept.

The Doctor looked at him, “Let’s get you to bed Charles. I’ll be awfully surprise if you remember any of this in the morning.”

Charles let the alien lead him to his bedroom and help him take off his shoes before he passed out.

The Doctor looked at the sleeping man and thought about what he would become. “Good luck Charles Francis Xavier. You are going to need quite a bit of it.”

He stepped out of Charles’ room and relocked the door with his sonic screwdriver. He walked across the quad and into a Blue Box that he had in the shadows. The Blue Box made some strange sounds and vanished into nothingness.

The next day Charles woke up with a hangover that he dubbed one of the big ones. Raven wanted to know how he had gotten in since she had locked the door. Charles couldn’t remember except some very strange images that were things of nightmares and a man who stood between humanity and those who would destroy it.


End file.
